


Worry (and Embarassment)

by amelia_oz



Category: Free!
Genre: Just a cute little oneshot, M/M, Swimsuits, green and blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_oz/pseuds/amelia_oz
Summary: Haru is acting odd at practice one day and Makoto worries, as Makoto often does.





	Worry (and Embarassment)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for a Makoharu fest a couple years ago for the prompt "blue & green". May expand it into a 5+1 type thing later on.

It wasn’t like Haru to be late to swim club. He was almost always the first one in the pool and the last one out. He didn’t even have to change in the locker room like everyone else since he always wore his suit under his uniform.

So, when the boy in question very casually walked into the pool area ten minutes after everyone had gotten in, Makoto was worried.

Haru uncharacteristically sauntered slowly over to the edge of the pool, glanced over the edge, and hesitated. Makoto could see the stumble, not in the other boy’s actions, but in his eyes. Something was wrong.

But before Makoto could contemplate the odd behavior, Haru’s clothes were off and he was in the pool in a flash as per usual. Gliding through the water with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

Makoto decided he would just talk to him later.

Practiced ended, but not without another peculiar action from Haru. He had stopped in the middle of his lane and looked straight at Makoto. When the taller boy caught the meaningful stare in the middle of his backstroke and stopped as well, Haru had glanced pointedly down at the pool floor and back at him.

He had no idea what that particular look meant, and this scared him more than any haunted house could. He was very worried.

Makoto mulled over the other’s behavior as he dried his hair. He was standing in front of the shelves the swim club uses for their things. His neat bag was always kept in the cube next to Haru’s slightly disheveled one.

He was looking absentmindedly at their stuff, wondering if he should just organize Haru’s already when he realized something was wrong. Haru’s swimsuit was sticking out of his bag, haphazardly stuffed in. He could see the signature dark blue stripe peeking out. Sure, his childhood friend was sometimes messy, but he always took ridiculously special care of his suits. And if his suit was here, what was he wearing right now? Something was very wrong and he was very very worried.

The brunet quickly jogged out to the pool to take Haru out, as was their daily routine. Once he pulled him out and gave him a towel, he was about to ask if anything was wrong when he noticed.

Suddenly, everything made sense.

Haru wasn’t looking at him; in fact, he was purposely avoiding the other’s eye now, a redness on his face that could either be attributed to a hard workout or embarrassment.

“Come on Haru.” Makoto said, worries dispelled and holding out his hand, “Let’s go get changed and then we’ll stop by the swim store.

As he led Haru to the locker room, he couldn’t stop smiling when he looked back at the other’s new suit. They were still jammers, but instead of Haru’s trademark blue stripe, a familiar green cut through the black fabric.

“I have to get a new suit.” Makoto said knowingly as he tried to remember if the store sold legskin suits in blue.


End file.
